703_org_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
ThomasSaxby
| place= 4/20 | alliances= | challenges= 11 | votesagainst= 10 | days= 38 | image2 = | season2 = 12 | tribes2 = | alliances2 = | place2 = 15/24 | challenges2 = 5 | votesagainst2 = 5 | days2 = 19 | image3 = | season3 = 20 | tribes3 = | alliances3 = | place3 = 10/22 | challenges3 = 4 | votesagainst3 = 7 | days3 = 24 |Allstarrecords | seasonscompeted= 3 | tribalwins= 18 | individualwins= 2 | totalchallengewins= 20 | dayslasted= 81 | totalvotes= 22}} also known as Tom is a contestant on , , & . He also competed on The Genius and both season of The Challenge. Thomas is known for getting deep in the game despite being a target since the start of the merge. He managed to obtain two idols and made it to the final four. Despite his impressive run, he received the ire of his tribe mates for his arrogant attitude. He then returned in Skye Islands, with his villainous reputation helping his downfall premerge. Profile Name(Age): Thomas Saxby (18) Tribe Designation: Manco Capac (Isla Del Sol) Murokata (TS)(Isla Del Sol) Current Residence: Schenectady, New York Personal Claim Of Fame: Just getting to compete, I've been looking all over the internet for this and I'm finally here. Inspiration in Life: Alexander Hamilton; "Those who stand for nothing, will fall for anything" Hobbies: Relaxation, Video games, Computer work, Sports. Pet Peeves: Not eating. Annoying people. People that don't try. 3 Words To Describe You: Strategic, Funny, Amusing If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: -Toilet paper -pet turtle -cleaning materials Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: Rob Mariano Reason for being on Survivor: I care about the money, BUT I care more about being the Sole Survivor, to prove to myself and everyone else I'm capable of doing big things. Why do you think will be Sole Survivor: I'm always thinking which could be my downfall, but I think of every single scenario all the way through. I'm also a threat to win challenges with speed, physique, and smarts. Survivor: Isla Del Sol Voting History Survivor: Skye Islands Profile Tribe: Brawn Hometown: Schenectady, New York Current Residence: Schenectady, New York Personal Claim To Fame: I'm a cashier now and my earnings are in a savings account from when I win the million this time around. Inspiration in Life: My mommy <3 Pet Peeves: -Grace Courtney Previous Finishes: 4th (Isla Del Sol) Favorite Past Moment: When I fucked JAKE NAYZ UP lmAOOOO Previous Survivor You Respect Most: Tyler Ridgeway Previous Survivor You Respect Least: Jay Summers Why Did You Come Back?: I got sooooooo far in Isla Del Sol, I came in FOURTH, and if it wasn't for Grace and Trace I would've gotten what I deserved. And now I'm back to make it just one more day than I did last time ;) Voting History Survivor: Heroes Vs. Villains Profile Tribe: VILLLLLLLLAINNNNNNNNNNNNNN Hometown: Schenectady, New York Current Residence: Schenectady, New York Personal Claim To Fame: I am now...uh in college Inspiration in Life: MY WILL TO WIN Pet Peeves: -Followers -People who are messy FOR NO REASON -Still Grace Courtney :-) But now Evan Manziel too :-) Previous Finishes: 4th (Isla Del Sol), 15th (Skye Islands) Favorite Past Moment: JOSEPHINE SNATCHING EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING Previous Survivor You Respect Most: Charley or some of my favorite winners Previous Survivor You Respect Least: Tyler Finessey Why Did You Come Back?: I was asked to play one more season and honestly I am so proud that I get to do this again. This has been a life changing experience for me not once not twice but now a third time. In my first go around I learned not to be so abrasive, you have to love, you have to make connections. In my second time around I learned not to be too comfortable. And Now I'm hoping this will help me out in my third time. Voting History Trivia *Tom is the highest placing member of Manco Capac. Links Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Isla Del Sol Contestants Category:Manco Capac Tribe Category:Fuerza Tribe Category:4th Place Category:Isla Del Sol Jury Members Category:Returning Players Category:Skye Islands Contestants Category:Kilbride Tribe Category:15th Place Category:Heroes Vs. Villains Contestants Category:Villains Tribe Category:Terra Tribe Category:10th Place Category:Heroes Vs. Villains Jury Members Category:The Genius Contestants